Noah-Sem 2: Vulpin Raiders
Noah-Sem 2: Vulpin Raiders 'is the sequel to Noah 10-Sem 2.10: Clones Attack. Plot Summary Sem and Noah discover that a hidden treasure lies deep within Vulpin, so they go get it. Plot Noah is fighting Numk. (Noah): Seriously, dude, do you like being beaten the crap out of? (Numk): Mock me as you wish, child. For this time, I will be the victor! (Noah): Blah blah blah! *Transforms* Moot! Noah uppercutted Numk and punched him to the ground. He placed his foot on Numk's head, not letting him get up. (Noah): Another one bites the dust. Do do do do do. (Numk): Foolish child! I, Numk, will defeat you and find the hidden treasure on Vulpin! (Noah): Hidden Vulpin Treasure? Screw this! *Reverts back* Noah runs home to his computer. He goes to Spaceipedia. He went to Vulpin's article and scrolled down to the section that read "Hidden Treasure". (Article): Legend has it that deep within Vulpin's core lies a hidden treasure. As the legend goes, thousands of years ago, an ancient clan of Vulpimancers roamed the land. They had a treasure more valuable than ten cases of Taedenite. Many invaders raided Vulpin for the treasure, so the Vulpimancers hid the treasure in the planet's core. Nobody knows exactly where in the core it is though. It is nearly impossible to look for it too because the deeper in Vulpin a visitor goes, the more toxic gas that lies. (Noah): OK SWEET COOL. Hey...that one Sem kid I met when I fought Albedo would love this! HE CAN HELP ME. Noah grapped the phone and called Sem. Sem was watching an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series on the internet, until the phone ringed and he grabbed it. (Sem): Household pizza delivery, if I didn't deliver in 3 months, I'm probably dead. How can I help you? (Noah): Household pizza delivery? (Sem): I need money somehow. (Noah): Oh. Anyways, I wanted to ask you if we can have an adventure again. (Sem): Why? (Noah): Because we need something to do in the sequel I mean find an ancient treasure of Vulpin. (Sem): Cool. Where shall we meet? (Noah): How about that giant space rip you had to go through to go home? (Sem): Or Subway. (Noah): Let's do Subway. Noah became Jetray and Sem became Areo Dactyl, and they flew to a Subway on a meteor. (Noah): So what's the plan? (Sem): In about 5 minutes a garbage truck shall drive into Vulpin. We sneak into it when it stops here, and through the sewer system we get to the core of the planet. (Noah): Isn't there a chance the core is full of magma? (Sem): Planet cores work differently per planet. For example, Vulpin's core is a bank. (Noah): So what you're saying is... (Sem): ...I suspect the treasure is hidden in the bank, yes. (Noah): Are you sure the sewer leads to the bank? What if we fail? (Sem): Dude, there's an alien artifact on both our arms, I think aslong as we have those, we can make the planet explode if we want to. Outside, a garbage truck stopped. (Noah): C'mon! Noah and Sem sneaked into the truck and the truck flew into Vulpin. However, a forcefield was protecting Vulpin, and when the ship flew through it, Noah and Sem's trixes started to shine and something weird happened. Noah's trix got Sem's colors and Sem's got Noah's. (Noah): That's odd. (Sem): It's probably just being stupid. They managed to get into Vulpin. They got dumped into a pile of garbage. They climbed out. (Sem): Ew. No wonder Vulpin is the most polluted planet in the galaxy. (Noah): Well, how are we gonna get into the core? (Sem): Easy! With Waylighter! Sem slapped down his DNAtrix, but what he turned into wasn't Waylighter... (Sem): Armodrillo! What the heck is this!? (Noah): Well, it's all right. Armodrillo can drill through earth! (Sem): How do you use this thing? (Noah): Let me help. Noah slapped down his trix, but he transformed into... (Noah): Waylighter! OK..this is odd. (Sem): We have each other's aliens! (Noah): That force field mixed up our Matrixes. In other words, the Matrix thinks your me and the DNAtrix thinks I'm you. (Sem): We can't go barging in not knowing anything about each other's aliens. We''ll die because while I'm trying to see if this guy has laser eyes, you're gonna be trying to phase through walls. (Noah): We should fix this. I know alot about Trixes, so this'll be easy! (Sem): And I'm good at ultimate frisbee, but you don't see me throwing frisbees at people. (Noah): Shut up. Noah started tingling with his Matrix, but suddenly he became normal again. Sem became normal as well. The Trix colors returned to normal. (Sem): Alright, you fixed it! (DNAtrix): Reset complete. Cooldown, 5 minutes. (Matrix): What he said. (Sem): Darn. That moment, the garbage truck stopped at a small space station close to Vulpin. (Noah): What are we gonna do? We can't transform and when that garbage door opens, the pressure of space will KILL US! (Sem): Wait a minute. What's that? Something was glowing in a pile of rocks. It was a box of Plumber badges! It has a couple in them. (Noah): Plumber badges! We can use these to disguise ourselves AND breath in space. (Sem): But if we activate them, the Plumbers will be able to find us. (Noah): It's either we die in the vacuum of space, or we place a time limit on our quest! (Sem): ...Fine. (Noah): Besides, I know the Plumbers. (Sem): Yeah, but they'll kill us when they hear we were gonna rob a bank. (Noah): Right. Let's go, quick! Sem and Noah both grabbed a badge and activated the disguise. The garbage door opened, and the garbage man looked through the door. All he saw was garbage, a Kineceleran lady and a fat Methanosian. They both had a belt on with a Plumber badge on it. (Lady): Well, honey, how did we end up in here? (Alien): I wouldn't know, pumpkin. (Garbage Man): What're you doin' here? Get outta 'ere! They walked out of the truck onto the station. The garbage man got rid of the garbage and drove away. (Sem): Why do I have to be the lady? (Noah): You should be happy you didn't have to be the fat guy. They walked into the station. An alien was reading a newspaper. (Alien): What can I help you with? (Sem): We need a ship. (Alien): That'll be 230 gorbans. (Sem): Gorbans? (Noah): Vulpin currency. Let me handle this. Noah pressed his Matrix and turned into a fat version of Big Chill with the Plumber belt. (Sem): HAHAHA! (Noah): Shut up! Noah made the alien freeze and turned back. (Noah): It seems our disguises are disguising our aliens as well. (Sem): Well that just take them off! (Noah): If we do that, we can't breathe anymore! (Sem): Darn. But I think the bank has normal oxygen. They went backdoor and grabbed a ship. They flew away to Vulpin. (Noah): Let's just hurry this up. This disguise smells. (Sem): Alright, this is our stop. Noah and Sem jumped out. They were in front of the bank. Noah transformed into XLR8 and put his mask on. Sem turned into Mutt Arms. (Sem): Eh, close enough to a Vulpimancer. (Noah): I gots a mask. :P (Sem): Just come on. (Noah): Yeah. They entered the bank. They were walking up and suddenly... (Alien Robber): NOBODY MOVE! THIS IS A STICK UP! Everybody put their hands in the air, but didn't wave them because they just do care. Noah as fat XLR8 tackled the robber, sending him all the way across the bank, where female Mutt Arms catched him and hit him in the face. He fell down on the floor. (Guard): Wait a minute! You guys are heroes! However, they timed out and transformed back into their disguises. (Guard): Wait a minute! They're just a fast plant and a lady! KILL THEM! The security systems activated, and started shooting at them. They hid from the shots behind a vault. (Sem): Can we take these disguises off yet? (Noah): Lemme see. Noah pressed the Matrix. (Matrix): Oxygen not detected. (Sem): C'mon, I don't feel like this anymore! (Noah): Even worse, I'm kind of sliding into this disguise! I'm getting tired of running all the time. (Sem): Because you're so fat! You should get out more! And do the dishes! AND WHY DO I ALWAYS COOK!? (Noah): This isn't good, we have to get out of these disguises! Noah transformed into Armodrillo and dug through the ground, and Sem followed. Eventually, they fell into a large cave system. Noah turned back. (Noah): About time, I'm gettin' tired! (Sem): You slob. You always sit on the couch. Noah made a couch out of rocks and laid down. (Sem): SEE!? (Noah): Look, I just wanna watch the game, not listen to you whine. (Sem): LISTEN TO ME WHINE!? Sem kicked Noah off the couch. He chased Noah down a path. (Sem): GET SOME EXCERCISE! They both stopped in front of a cliff. There were some...giant wormy thingies with sharp teeth down there. (Noah): We have to fly across...after I take a quick nap. Sem smacked Noah in the face. (Noah): Alright, alright. Noah tried to transform, but couldn't. (Noah): Why not? (Matrix): Matrix has detected non-Matrix transformation. Transformation blocked. (Sem): This is what I mean, you just couldn't do it fast enough, and now we're stuck like this. (Noah): I'll get to it, woman! Noah flew across the worms with fire. Sem dashes across them. (Noah): Atleast these disguises come with powers. (Sem): If you only had the power to WALK THE DOG! (Noah): NO YOU WANTED A DOG (Sem): THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M THE ONLY ONE TO (Noah): NO YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT While they were arguing, a worm snuck up behind them. He screamed loudly. (Noah): What the? (Sem): DO SOMETHING! (Noah): But the game is on... (Sem): JUST TAPE IT! Noah threw some seeds into his stomach, and the worm exploded. (Sem): WHY CAN'T WE HAVE KIDS JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT THEM? (Noah): WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS NOW They ran further into the cave. (Sem): STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT (Noah): WHY THE DUMP ARE WE ARGUING LIKE THIS? (Sem): BECAUSE YOU WON'T WALK THE DOG (Noah): DON'T MAKE ME GET THE BELT! Suddenly, Noah tripped. He landed in some weird goo. (Sem): Real nice! Now your clothes are all dirty! I'm not washing them. (Matrix): Oxygen detected. (Sem): FINALLY. Sem tried to take his belt off, but when he touched it, it teleported away. Sem was normal again, but the Plumber badge was nowhere to be seen. (Sem): That's weird. (Noah): Indeed. Noah took his disguise off aswell, but his Plumber badge teleported away as well. Suddenly, the Matrix got a call from Max. (Max): Noah, two thieves have just been spotted in the caves deep in Vulpin! The caves lead to the secret treasure of Vulpin. They disguised themself as a lady and a fat man, you have to stop them! (Noah): Uh, um... (Sem): Right on it, sir! (Max): Who the heck are you? (Sem): Another trix wielder. (Max): How many are there, anyway? Ugh. Just get on that case! Max out. (Noah): WHAT THE HEYHEY!? YOU LIED TO MAGISTER TENNYSON! (Sem): Hush, little taco man. If you tell them we're the thieves, Tennyson will have our heads! Besides, who the heck is Magister Tennyson? I know a Magister Nebula, and a Magister Woonlie, but no Tennyson! (Noah): Just shut up and let's go. (Sem): Look who got the right idea. They walked further into the cave. A golden light shined ahead, but a mysterious shadow followed them... (Noah): Is that what I think it is? (Sem): Could it be? Noah and Sem ran towards the light...NO NOT THAT ONE! The other one. It was the treasure! (Noah): DUUUUUDE! IT'S THE TREASURE! (Sem): YYEEEEEEEEAAH! Noah and Sem high fived. Suddenly, the shadow appeared behind them. Noah randomly went flying. Sem looked behind him, but also got sent flying. (Noah): What happened?! (Sem): THAT! It was a Vulpimancer hooked up to a suit! (Noah): You again! (Sem): Who's this? (Noah): ... I dunno. (Vulpimancer): I AM VULPIN, THE ORIGINAL CREATOR OF THIS ENTIRE PLANET! I was once alone in my kind, but- (Sem): Blah blah blah, nobody cares! *transforms* Software! (Noah): Let's do this! *transforms* Upgrade! (Sem): Wait a minute, who's this guy? (Noah): Dude, only the coolest species ever! A GALVANIC MECHAMORPH! You must have unlocked them when we switched trixes. (Sem): Huh. What does he do? (Noah): THIS! Noah possessed a gun lying on the ground, and upgraded it with spider legs and shot Vulpin's suit. (Sem): Let me try! Sem somehow turned his hand into a gun and shot Noah, who was forced out of the gun. (Noah): WHAT THE HOLAHEELA! How did you make a gun hand without possessing one? (Sem): I dunno. My DNAtrix must have altered the Mechamorph sample when it was obtained! (Noah): I wonder, do you have more of my aliens? (Vulpin): STOP IGNORING ME! Vulpin raised a big foot and stomped Sem. Sem regenerated. (Noah): Looks like you got that under control! Try this! Noah shot a laser at the roof, making rocks fall down on top of Vulpin. (Sem): Lemme try! Sem shot a big boulder, turning it into multiple flaming pebbles that rained down on top of Vulpin's head. (Sem): Wait a minute, if I'm a living piece of machinery, and we can possess machines... (Noah): ...Do you think we can merge? (Sem): Let's try! Noah and Sem jumped into each other, and then BOOM! (Noah and Sem): Awesoooome! What should we call this guy? Softgrade? Alright! Softgrade flew up to Vulpin and punched him. He tripped him and shot a laser in his face. (Vulpin): You little--! (Softgrade): Ah ah ah! Language mister! You need a time out! Softgrade blasted Vulpin into a corner and morphed his hand into a strap and strapped him there. (Softgrade): You can come out when you learn how to behave. (Vulpin): NO, YOU! Vulpin shocked Softgrade, which made his hand split into Upgrade's and Software's. (Noah): We're still weak to electricity! (Sem): But now it messes with our fusion! (Softgrade): Then let us do it right! They fused back into one. Software used his power to create a sword, and Upgrade used his power to upgrade it with LASORZ. They slashed Vulpin's robot leg off. (Vulpin): YARGH! ENOUGH! Vulpin pressed a button, and then... KABOOOOOOOOOM! Vulpin was floating, there was no solid ground, and the entire cavern was filling up with magma. (Softgrade): OH CRAP (Vulpin): Have fun swimming in lava! Vulpin drilled a hole in the top, flew out, and plugged it back up. The lava was rising fast. (Softgrade): Can Softgrade even survive lava? Not sure. So let's create an awesome Upgraded Shield just in case! Softgrade made a shield with Software's powers and upgraded it with Upgrade's powers. They flew right into the lava. Lava started flowing through little holes in the shield. (Softgrade): Uh oh. Softgrade tried to jump out, but he got stuck in the lava. Although it didn't hurt him, it acted like quicksand and was sucking Softgrade in. (Softgrade): I think this is the part where we split up. Sem became Waylighter and Noah became Doomer. They flew out of the lava. (Noah): We have to get out of here! (Sem): Not yet! The treasure is near, I feel it. Noah and Sem flew into a hole. The hole closed behind them. (Noah): You trapped us here! (Sem): Like you don't have an alien that phases through things. (Noah): .... (Sem): Exactly. Noah and Sem flew deeper into the hole, and they found a chest in the middle of a diamond room. (Noah): Oh my glob! (Sem): I wonder what's inside the chest? (Noah): Let's open it and find out. Noah and Sem opened the chest. It was Golden Tacos and Golden Spaghetti! (Noah and Sem): OOOOOOH! Noah jumped into the chest and started devouring the tacos. (Sem): Save the Golden Spaghetti for me! Sem jumped in and started eating. Suddenly, a giant golden laser shot out and knocked Noah and Sem away. It was Vulpin! (Noah): DUUUUDE! (Vulpin): This treasure is mine! (Sem): You like Earth foods made out of gold? (Vulpin): They are considered delicacies in the entire galaxy. NOW DIE Vulpin charged at Noah and Sem. Noah transformed into Diamondhead while Sem turned into Frostbite. Noah shot diamonds at Vulpin while Sem shot ice. A shard of ice stabbed Vulpin in the head, and a shard of diamond stabbed him in the heart. He fell dead and bleeding on the floor. (Noah): Oh-oh my god... (Sem): What have we done? (Noah): I-I guess we shouldn't use sharp projectiles on organic beings... (Sem): Well it's too late now. (Noah): Oh my god... I feel so bad. (Sem): This is awful... (Noah): He's bleeding on my toe. (Sem): Same. (Noah): ... (Sem): ... (Noah): So I guess we should take the treasure... (Sem): After we killed the guy? (Noah): Yeah, but... (Sem): You know, when you think about it, what did we expect to happen? (Noah): Huh? (Sem): Well, he was defenseless and we shot sharp projectiles. (Noah): Yeah. (Sem): ... (Noah): Should we just take the treasure? (Sem): ...Yes. They jumped back into the chest and ate everything. Everybody lived happy ever after. Expect Vulpin, he's dead, but he was 4.692.308 years old, so it was about time. ''THE END!' Category:Crossovers Category:Sequels Category:Episodes in Sem 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:AncientMinisterz